Demolition Lovers
by Chlover
Summary: A vampire falls in love with Hwoarang, and Jin will do anything to save his rival, but he doesn't see the danger gaining on him. Shounen-ai... For uncut version contact me!
1. Prologue

A/N: I know it's REALLY short, but it's just basically a prologue so it's no biggy. Next chapter should be longer… I promise!!!!!

Disclaimer: I AM ZE PUPPET MASTER!!!!! I may not own zem, but I CONTROL ZEM!

Demolition Lovers

Part One

Windows shattered one by one as the fire and smoke intensified. Neighbors had already evacuated their homes and were standing across the street, watching the house burn. They were unsure as to whether or not the occupant of the house was home or not, for they never saw much of him. He was like a hermit in the city. A recluse. They saw the man so rarely that only a select few of them had caught a glimpse of his face.

Across the street sat a group of rowdy young men on a second floor balcony. They laughed and joked as they downed random sources of alcohol. They seemed amused by the fire destroying someone's home. A couple of the men started discussing what they could cook on a fire like that, having blown all their grocery money on booze. The remaining three watched in silence, two grinning at the freaked out people below, while the last was expressionless, eyes fixed on a specific place in the crowd.

He knew that face from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. The person in question was shaking one of the neighbors by the collar, demanding something. The closer he looked, the more he recognized the face, and eventually he came to the conclusion that it had to be an acquaintance from the tournament. Whoever it was, they were determined to find somebody who would answer their question.

"Hey!" Hwoarang called out to the familiar person wandering the crowd, "What's your problem? You better have business here, or there's going to be heads hitting the floor."

The man below looked up, his expression going from startled to relieved. "Thank god someone speaks English! Do you know if the guy who lives… Wait a minute…" He peered, examining the Korean closer, "It's you! Have you seen a bloke in a hoodie come out here?"

"Hoodie? In case you've missed it, it's nearly below freezing. A lot of people are wearing hoodies. Actually… I may be going out on a limb here, but aren't you wearing a hoodie?"

"No," The man below rolled his eyes, "This is a bunny hug. There are more important things going on right now. Jin could be in that bloody house, burning or choking on the smoke! He could be a goddamn pile of ashes! Cremated before he even kicked the bucket!"

Hwoarang suddenly perked up, quickly climbing over to the outer edge of the balcony and dropping down. Once landed, he spun around and grabbed the other man by the neck. "What the fuck do you mean by Jin? Jin Kazama? That pansy prick has been living directly across the street from me and I didn't even know it?" Upon the Englishman's nod, Hwoarang dragged him to the side of the building and shoved a hose at the man as he twisted on the cold water. "Spray me."

"What you on about? This isn't the time for a water fight!"

"Fox," Hwoarang growled, finally remembering the man's name, "I can't go in there dry. Now fucking spray me, before I change my mind about checking up on that bastard. I've never done this before but since it takes wet logs longer to catch fire in a bonfire, I figure my clothes and my hair will be relatively safe if I'm wet."

Steve shrugged and obeyed, directing the flow over the Korean's head. After a moment, once Hwoarang was satisfied, he shoved the Brit out of his way and pushed his way through the crowd. At that rate, the building would be just a pile of rubble when the fire trucks finally arrived.

When he reached the building, there was no hesitation. He was rushing down the hallway, glancing briefly into open rooms as he passed. His wet jacket was pulled up over his mouth in a hopeless attempt to filter out the smoke, but instead, only succeeded in filtering out any air at all.

From the outside it looked like a reasonably small house, but on the inside, it seemed to go on forever. The hallway had four doors, two leading to bedrooms, one to an office, and the third to a bathroom. At the end, it opened into a main living space with an arched frame. It was hard to believe that someone hiding out would be able to live so richly. The kitchen area was already swallowed in flames, and the rest was polluted with smoke. There was one door off to the side of what was once the counter. The door was open an inch, but the fridge had been tipped over, and was stopping it from opening any further.

It wasn't much wonder as to where to look next. Hwoarang choked, and swore wildly as he noticed the glow and the thick smoke coming out of the slit in the said door. There was fire in there too. He rushed over, trying to lift the fridge, but it was reasonably more difficult with a lack of oxygen. Once again, an obscene string of curses drifted out of his mouth as he choked back more smoke and opened the fridge, frantically emptying it of its contents. Once finished with that, he was able to drag the large mass away from the door.

As soon as the path was free, the door slowly swung open, and a limp body fell out. A huge even thicker cloud of smoke followed, making it even harder to see. It was definitely the right guy. Even though the hair was down and tussled, and he was covered in fresh blood, that was not a face the Korean could easily forget. All doubt was gone that there had been a struggle. Someone had been deliberately trying to kill Kazama, but that wasn't exactly much of a surprise.

Hwoarang knelt down, putting his rival over his shoulders, and then straining to get back to his feet, the curses flowing out of his mouth just as natural as breathing. He turned back the way he came, only to find a line of fire, blocking the way out. The line was strange in that it was so obviously man made. It was like there was a line on gasoline and someone just recently put a match to it. The whole thing was all too suspicious, but it was not the time to think about it.

He walked over to the window beside the television, and kicked it out. He tried to carefully climb out without dropping the man he carried, but that only meant a lack of hands to keep him steady, and soon he found himself falling onto the back street. Luckily – if you were to call it luck – he had twisted just in time to protect the Japanese from the initial impact, which meant that he was the one to break his rival's fall. And yet more obscene curses spilled out, along with most of the air in his lungs.

Once the air returned, he coughed violently, absently wondering if he'd ever be able to get the taste of smoke out of his mouth. Weakened by his little adventure, he was unable to get the unconscious man off of him. It took only a moment of trying before he finally gave up and devoted the rest of his energy on breathing, with a curse or two thrown in every now and then.

* * *

"You're awake! Are you alright?"

Jin slowly drifted into consciousness. He moved his hand to rub his eyes, but realized that there were tubes and wires connecting him to machines. After some more careful consideration, he came to the conclusion that he was in a vehicle, probably an ambulance, but the light was too strong for him to feel comfortable with opening his eyes, so he decided to assume he was in safe hands.

He sighed, relaxing his muscles a little more. It was difficult to remember just what had happened. All he recalled was going into the pantry when he smelled smoke, and the moment he stepped inside, the door slammed closed and something blocked it from opening. After that, everything was just dark. So naturally, he decided to ask, "What happened?"

"You got trapped in your house while it was on fire. Police are already saying it was arson, and they've caught the culprit. You're lucky that friend of yours went in there to get you, though the bastard tried to trap him in there too," The paramedic explained with disgust, "Bastard better be thrown away for doing something like that. He's just lucky he'll only get off on attempted manslaughter. If there were causalities, he would be done for."

The story sparked the young Japanese man's interest enough to make him open one eye a little. "Friend? Who got me out of there?"

"Steve Fox," The paramedic answered with a smile.

TBC…


	2. A Loyal Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Jin, Hwoarang, or Steve. I do, however, own the Vampire. He's all mine. STAY BACK!!!!!!!!

A/N: I Have edited this to be acceptable on If you want to read the uncut version, You can find it on the Slash fan fiction website… If you don't know what I'm talking about, and would prefer to read my lemony scented wonder, please contact me. I check my mail DAILY!

Demolition Lovers

Part Two

A Loyal Friend

There were plenty of men in the same cell. Normally these men would be intimidating, but it was nothing new to the young man being shoved roughly inside. Not only was the cell quite familiar, but most of the men he was sure he had fought before. Some elements were quite different though. He was in for Arson and attempted manslaughter. He had never been accused of arson before. The closest thing to any form of vandalism that was on his criminal record was little misdemeanors for throwing too big of parties on weeknights.

Of course, the charge wasn't that big of a deal, since he had dealt with being charged for physical harassment, sexual harassment, and breaking and entering. All of which he couldn't possibly have been anymore guilty for. That was another thing that set this experience apart from the others. This time he was innocent.

Hwoarang smiled faintly to himself, finding a strange comfort in the fact that for once the system was wrong about him. The other men around him didn't even glance at him. Even the ones he had never met before were aware of the respect that he was getting from some of the scariest men present.

One of the cops in charge of the case peered through the bars at the redhead, with an almost suggestive leer. "Are you going to make a statement now or would you like a lawyer?" The cop inquired in Japanese.

"I don't need a lawyer and I don't need to make a damn statement. It doesn't matter what I say, unless somebody comes forth and confesses, this crap will be pinned on me, and you know it. But I guess this will make up for all the crimes I committed without being caught."

The officer opened the door again, "Alright wise guy, come with me. You're due for some questioning."

"That's a little rude, I mean, I just got here! I knew the Tokyo pig department wasn't exactly hospitable, but this is ridiculous."

"Mmm… Steve… What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

Steve gazed down at the man lying beside him from his position sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt bad for taking credit for something he didn't do. It was almost painful being the subject of someone's praise when he knew he didn't deserve it. When he knew that the person responsible for the heroic feat was being punished for a crime he didn't commit. But he made a promise not to tell anyone that the blood talon actually saved the life of Jin Kazama. That redhead was so foolishly proud; it was almost attractive, but not quite.

Troubled by the lack of a response, Jin sat up and turned on the lamp beside the bed. Upon seeing the sad smile he was receiving, he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and rested his cheek on the side of his lover's chest. As the terribly scarred arm draped protectively over his shoulders, he felt himself begin to doze off again. In an attempt to stop that from happening, he decided to offer, "You can talk to me about anything."

"I know. It's nothing." Steve smiled, planting a reassuring kiss on Jin's forehead. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"A walk? Well in that case, let me help you warm up," Jin purred, reaching up to grab Steve by the back of the neck and pulling him into a teasingly deep kiss.

That little taste alone was enough to convince the Brit to allow his hormones to get the best of him. He eased the Japanese onto his back, continuing the kiss hungrily. They both squirmed to get into a better position on the bed, only to get their feet tangled in the blankets. They laughed and Steve kicked the blankets off the bed completely.

Once again, the kiss continued.

Jin pulled out of the kiss, panting, and looked up. He paused before asking quietly, "Steve, who really got me out of that building last night?"

"I… What are you talking about?"

As if satisfied with that, Jin smiled and gently pushed Steve onto his back. Drowning the Brit in his irresistible lust. After only a few teasing moments of fiery passion, Just enough to get Steve riled up, Jin retreated. He gazed up into his lover's eyes with a daring smirk.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh god yes!" Steve moaned, his eyes pleading with the Japanese. When the only response he got was a playful nip, he groaned and asked, "Ok, Jin… Tell me what you want… Please…"

The smirk broadened as Jin asked his own question, "Who got me out of that building? If you tell me now, I shall be much obliged…" He softened his voice seductively, "I will be in debt to you."

Steve growled, and stood, pulling the Japanese up with him and slamming the man against a wall.

"You're damn right you'll be in debt to me. You're making me break a promise here." Steve spoke loudly, hoping the noise would somehow numb the pain he received from the teasing, "I don't know how you saw through me being the hero, but I suppose you deserve an explanation for that." He went quiet for a moment, and after a moment of thought, decided to continue, "It was Hwoarang."

Jin didn't seem to be bothered by the name said. He closed his eyes knowingly.

With a breathless voice he asked, "So… Who's being charged?"

"Hwoarang…"

Jin's eyes opened slightly just enough to show that he acknowledged the name. It was unexpected, but as if he were grateful, the Japanese pulled Steve into a heated, sensual kiss. Somehow, that man knew it wasn't Steve's idea to take all the credit. After all, a certain Korean's pride was involved.

"You're free to go, punk."

Hwoarang looked up from the game of cards he was playing with a big Brute of a man. He frowned slightly, not trusting that perverted pig. The look on the pig's face was one of disgust. Did the criminal turn himself in or something, because Hwoarang was sure he couldn't be released on bail? But what kind of criminal so set on killing would suddenly have a change of heart and confess when nobody even died? It didn't make sense. It had to be something else.

"Did you hear what I said? Get off your butt, and get the hell out of here." The pig ordered, his pudgy eyebrows knitted in disgust and anger.

The Korean leisurely got up, tossing his hand of cards on the floor. "You sure you ain't just taking me out to cop a feel again? Where am I free to go? Up your crapper, you crooked bakka?"

"We've got witnesses that claim that you were with them when the fire started, only one of which is credible, but it only takes one to free you for the time being. Don't even think about leaving town."

"Leave Tokyo? And lose any chance of running into you in the future? Don't be ridiculous!" Hwoarang smiled, shoving his way past the growling officer.

Hwoarang paused as he opened the door to walk out of the building. Standing outside, leaning against a dark green Mazda 5dr, was Kazama himself, Hood pulled up over his head, and sunglasses hiding his eyes. His arms were folded patiently over his chest. It was hard to believe the Japanese expected to stay hidden with such a flashy sports diesel, but apparently, so far it had worked.

Once gathering his wits, he started descending the stone steps toward the motionless Japanese. He silently begged whatever forces there were, to not let Jin be the one who got him out of jail. How could he possibly deal with that? That would be an incredibly painful blow to his pride, as if that Japanese bastard hadn't injured his pride enough. Fox boy must have squealed. There was no other explanation. Strange, Hwoarang was sure that Fox would be more then happy to take all the credit. Why would he rat him out? It didn't make sense.

Jin finally moved. He unfolded his arms and reached down, opening the door behind him. "We have to talk. Get in."

Hwoarang growled suddenly, lunging forward and throwing a sloppy punch that was caught easily. "Where the hell do you get off ordering me around like that? If I want to talk to you, it'll be on my terms only, you got that?"

"If you don't get in the car right now, Hwoarang, I'd tell the entire world that you saved me."

"You wouldn't dare." Hwoarang narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You wouldn't let the spotlight catch you like that. In order to say something like that to the world, you would have to step out of your beloved shadows."

"You don't think I'd risk that?" Jin asked, amused.

The Korean quirked a brow as he countered, "Why would you risk something like that just to talk to me? Don't tell me you got a crush."

Jin smiled, taking off his sunglasses. "Don't flatter yourself. It's not that big of a risk, since Heihachi is dead, and Kazuya intends to meet me at the fifth tournament. The only reason I still stay hidden is for… more personal reasons. Now please Hwoarang. The least I can do is drive you home. Please Hwoarang, It would mean a lot to me."

Suddenly a mischievous smirk plastered itself on the Korean's face as he nodded and got inside. Just as Jin reached down to shut the door, Hwoarang slammed it shut, nearly getting his rival's fingers, and then watched the Japanese sigh and walk around to the driver's side. Once inside, he fed the key into the ignition and twisted, causing the engine to roar to life, which by the sounds of it, was obviously tuned with flashy enhancements. It was strange. Jin didn't seem like the type to bother spending much time and energy on big toys. As Jin took his hand off the key chain, Hwoarang spotted the mini British flag.

"One question, Kazama," Hwoarang said, watching his rival pull down a seat belt and buckle up. He knew Jin wasn't deaf, so it didn't matter whether or not it looked like he was paying attention, but the Korean still waited for Jin to look directly at him before continuing. "Why are you driving Fox's car? And why was he the only one who knew you lived there?"

Jin put the car into drive, and eased onto the street. Not normally one to be rude, He answered the question truthfully. "Steve is my boyfriend," He said as the smile reappeared on his face. Glancing into the rear-view mirror, he noticed the redhead cringe slightly. Jin's smile turned to a grin, for he would have expected no less, so he asked, "Does that bother you?"

"What the hell do you think? I used to think Fox was ok, but anyone who could date you has one hell of a lot of screws loose."

That hadn't been the response he had expected. "Doesn't the idea of two men together bother you?" Jin asked, truly bewildered, and slightly insulted by the comment, but hiding that little fact.

"What kind of right-wing conservative do you think I am? Do I look like Julia to you?" Hwoarang turned to gaze out his window. This was not the situation that he had expected to fall into, 2 days after he returned to Japan. Already getting the attention of the law after just barely finishing his sentence with the Korean military.

Jin laughed and shook his head, "I apologize. Now… I wanted to thank you. You could have died going in there. I owe you my life."

"You see this is why I didn't want Fox to tell you. I knew you'd get all emotional, but then again, I hadn't counted on you being his 'boyfriend'. I had no idea you had the power to fuck it out of him!"

They stopped at a red light and Jin frowned at the steering wheel. The typical behaviour of that specific Korean wasn't much of a surprise, but what bothered him was that the debt was unwanted. Normally people liked it when they were owed, but something was different here. It was as if the idea of Jin Kazama owing him was troubling. That just didn't make sense.

When the light finally turned back, they drove in silence for a few minutes. Both of them having trouble sorting out their thoughts, one in a bubble of self-pity, while the other in a cloud of insult. Once the more reasonable of the two realized how silly he was being, he decided to try and think up something to restart their conversation.

"Still I would really like to make it up to you somehow. How about dinner?" Jin asked hopefully.

Hwoarang sneered and glared at his rival, "Are you insane? Look, Liberachi, Don't take what I did to mean that we'll be buddies now. I still hate your guts, and I still plan on beating your ass down! You know how you can make it up to me? Forget it even happened."

Jin frowned, glancing warily at the redhead. Before responding, he pulled into a back street, and stopped off to the side, hidden by a dumpster and a bunch of discarded crates. He took off his seatbelt and twisted to face the other man, who didn't seem worried in the least. "I don't expect you to like me, but I just can't forget about it. Please, let me do something for you. Anything at all as long as it's something. If I don't pay you back now, I will never shake the feeling that I am in debt to you. I couldn't possibly live with that… Please? It would mean so much to me."

"There's nothing you have that I want."

"You're lieing," Jin stated, matter-of-factly.

The Korean scowled at his rival, unsure of what was meant by that. He absently considered it, watching the other man as he searched his thoughts for something that he could possibly want. It was as if he believed that assessing the Japanese would somehow assist him in his search. He watched as the other man turned to gaze out the windshield, patiently awaiting a revelation of sorts. Suddenly, it occurred to Hwoarang, It became so obvious what this man thought he wanted. But did he?

Instead of voicing his discovery, Hwoarang shrugged as if he didn't come up with anything, and asked, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"The way you hate me. The way you look at me," Jin answered, glancing back at the redhead with a completely serious expression. "You've dedicated your life to me. Perhaps I did injure your reputation by not being defeated by you, but let's face it, pride will only take a person so far. That is what leads me to believe that there's more to this obsession of yours then just the outcome of that one fight."

Hwoarang held in a gasp, not wanting to sound taken aback by that even though, on some level, it was expected. He looked away, in a manner that he hoped was casual, and said, "I think you'd better start driving before you end up embarrassing yourself anymore."

"Oh I'm not embarrassed," Jin smiled, reassuringly, "But there's only one way to prove that I'm wrong." He paused for a moment, waiting for some sort of inquiry. When none came, he continued on anyway, "If you let me kiss you, and by kiss I don't mean peck. If, by when I finish, you don't want more, then that means I was wrong all along, and I'll leave you alone."

Ready to refuse, Hwoarang stops himself with a sigh. His lip curls in a resentful sneer as he asks, "One kiss and we're even?"

Instead of replying with a 'yes', Jin leaned over, and pressed his lips against Hwoarang's. It was light and innocent at first, but slowly the danger level began to rise as Jin somehow gained access to the inside of the Korean's mouth. He was beginning to grow disappointed after a few seconds, it being no more Mutual then it had been at the start. Of course, this strategy was not something he tried often. It was simply the way Steve had coaxed him into the world of the Taboo. Thinking about it, he realized that it wasn't much of a surprise that he couldn't pull it off.

Slowly, as all his thoughts began to disappear, Hwoarang started to kiss back. It wasn't the expertise and arrogant kiss that would have been expected from someone like Hwoarang, but rather, a confused, amateurish surrender. The idea of being the aggressor was exciting and new to Jin. He couldn't help but grin against his rival's mouth, and reach down, gently, but firmly, stroking the material covering that all important part between the redhead's legs.

Tensing up, Hwoarang retreated just barely enough to accuse, "That's cheating!"

"Just a little," Jin agreed, moving to capture the kiss once more.

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking pansy-assed pervert!" Hwoarang growled, shoving the Japanese away, and opening the car door.

Jin grabbed Hwoarang's arm, lowering his eyes in a solemn apology, "I got carried away. Let me drive you home."

"Fuck you, Kazama. We're even now, so stay the fuck away from me," The redhead ordered, jerking his arm away, getting out and slamming the door shut as he walked away.

Hwoarang could feel the stern Japanese eyes watching him descend into the shadows. He wondered if Jin could tell that he had no idea where he was, or how to get home from there. It was not the usual route he took from the police station. Typically he would take a short cut, since he was always too proud to ask any of his friends for a ride, and they were all too proud to offer, he would always be stuck getting home by foot.

As soon as he turned out of the other man's sight, he ducked into the nearest shop, having heard the car door open. If Jin was going to go after him, he was going to make it as impossible as he could. After a moment of silently explaining to himself exactly how pissed off he was at his rival for daring to be so bold as to kiss him, he finally decided to look around. Unfortunately, what he saw was not something he had anticipated. In fact, it was quite different from anything he would have expected to run into accidentally.

Before him were shelves and shelves of various sex toys, lubricants, condoms, creams, ornaments, and some unidentified objects. The walls were lined with racks full of erotic clothing, collars, leashes, whips, bondage masks, chains, silk rope, paddles, magazines, videos, and more flogging weapons. A huge statue sat in the centre of the large store of dominatrix brandishing a cat 'o nine tails. Most sex shops were a lot smaller then this around where he lived, which meant that Kazama had probably taken a detour. A little bigger, and it could have been considered a warehouse! There were stairs leading up to another floor. According to the sign, that was where the bigger objects could be found. On the sign it listed swings, pillows, specialty beds, poles, bondage racks, padded 'horses', and suspension bars.

A couple of the listed items sounded somewhat intriguing, and Hwoarang found himself heading in that direction. Perhaps if Jin decided to check the nearby shops for him, the guy wouldn't think to check upstairs, right? Or at least that was a good enough excuse for his desire to explore the place. That destination seemed to be a common thing at the moment, for he was not the only customer headed up the stairs, and there were plenty of people already up there.

Hwoarang walked leisurely down an isle of swings toward a large X-shaped wooden rack that was leaning against a wall in the back, and decorated with shackles on each end. It was nothing fancy. The wood was unfinished, and splintering on some places, and the shackles were dull and warped. It stuck out among the other racks. They were all chrome, padded with leather, vinyl or satin in various places. All restraints were either black leather straps, or shiny polished silver shackles.

"Does the X-frame interest you?"

He spun around suddenly, falling into stance, only to be met by the face of a stranger. A sigh escaped him as he straightened up, laughing lightly at his own foolishness. He couldn't believe how paranoid he was. That Goody-goody Kazama wouldn't ever step foot in a place like that. He knew he had nothing to worry about, so why was he so tense?

The Korean looked to the rack, and then back at the man. Long, thick wavy black hair spilled past the man's shoulders. Mesmerizing emerald green eyes returned the questionable look with a hint of a playful gaze. The stranger wore what looked like a black straight jacket, without the arms bound, and silver PCV pants with straps hanging from D-rings everywhere. He definitely looked right at home near the racks. But this guy couldn't be staff… All the staff wore a large glossy black ticket on a chain around their necks with the store logo. All this guy wore around his neck was a silver 'Anarchy' collar.

"You some kind of pervert who scouts local sex shops for young men to violate? If so, it seems the two of us will get along just fine because, you see, I just happen to be some kind of pervert who scouts local sex shops to be violated by 30-year-old men," Hwoarang joked, attempting to scare off the man, in the most casual way possible. Of course after all was said, he realized that such words probably wouldn't be considered as bold and crude in a place like that.

"Well, you're right about two things. I am a pervert, and I do like to violate young men, but I don't need to scout, since I own this shop, and live two floors up, and I'm not 30. I'm 27."

Hwoarang grinned. He couldn't help but appreciate the humour of a foreign man in fetish clothing who owned a large sex shop in the middle of Tokyo. "My mistake…" He considered the man for a moment before smirking and holding out his hand, "Hey, I'm -"

"Hwoarang. I know."

"How did you -?"

The man acquired the smirk that the redhead had suddenly lost, and answered, "I'm a big fan of yours." He grabbed the Korean's hand in a firm but friendly shake, and said, "I'm Loyal Gaudet. I'd love to show you around our private collection that we typically only allow VIP's to view. Perhaps I'm being an unprofessional business man, but I like the way you look."

"You weren't fucking kidding about being a pervert."

"Your friend is headed towards the staircase, looking for you."

Hwoarang looked past the swings, trying to catch a glimpse of the stairs. "I'd ask how you'd know something like the fact that I'm hiding from someone and who I'm hiding from, but I've wasted enough time. You may be a creepy pervert, but that's Kazama, so please, Hide me!"

Loyal smiled and nodded, leading the redhead into another room nearby. "I suspect you will be quite impressed by my display. It happens to be dungeon specific, and has plenty of very interesting bondage and torture toys. Perhaps you will be interested in trying some of them out?"

"Keep dreaming, pervert."

TBC………

A/N: I apologize if I over detailed a few things, but I couldn't help it. I hope you liked this chapter. Now… REVIEW! I'm not begging, I'm ordering! No. I'm kidding, but please do it anyway. The amount of reviews will determine whether I write more or not, so… no pressure lol. God I sound desperate, don't I? Someone shoot me!… Not really, but pretend to!


	3. Dildos and Razorblades

A/N: YES! It's been over a month since I updated this, but I just got some renewed inspiration from a webcomic. Just to remind all of you, this is YAOI. MaleXmale relationships! And I've decided to stop censoring. I don't know whether I'll just post it all here, and make it citrus/lime instead of Lemon, or if I'll go with my original plan and make it extra lemony and post it all on the slash site instead… What do you people think I should do? You're the boss, so Lemmie know!

Demolition Lovers

Part Three

Dildos and Razorblades

It was the most obvious choice on two different levels. It was the first door around the corner that he had gone, and it was obviously not the type of place one would think the Blood Talon would shy from. Jin knew that Hwoarang had probably counted on the fact that he wouldn't step foot in such a place, and it was things like that, that made Jin glad that the Korean didn't know him well. Though, one thing was bothering him. What exactly would he say once he finally did catch up to his target?

Perhaps it was best not to think about it. The issue would be dealt with once it arose. Planning ahead of time would do no good because there was no way he could predict that feisty redheads reaction to being caught. It would most likely be anger, but there were so many levels of anger that could easily complicate any plans he would make. So why bother?

Jin walked slowly down an isle full of oils and creams, and what looked like differently flavoured syrups. He kept an eye out for Hwoarang but attempted to not look out of place at the same time. It was hard not to be distracted from his original goal when surrounded with things that were meant to be erotic and appealing.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?"

"Uh…" Jin looked at the staff member, trying to think of an excuse to get a bit of a tour in order to broaden his searchlights. "Yes actually, my boyfriend's birthday is coming up, and I'm not quite sure what to get him."

The staff member, who was only a little older than Jin himself, frowned. "Oh so you're taken? What a shame. Anyway, What's your price range and what kind of things does this lucky guy like?"

"Well, price isn't a problem, and he's a flashy guy. The bigger the better, I think."

"Big? Well I can do that!" The peppy staff member was more than happy to lead his customer up the stairs. "Follow me." They had plenty of rich regulars that didn't ever like to put a price on pleasure, but most of them were old men or completely radical youths, with the rare dominatrix. Someone like this quiet down-to-earth young man was unusual and quite a treat to the service personnel helping him. That was, of course, assuming the boss didn't pounce on him first. This time he was lucky, because the boss had already found a new toy recently.

Jin followed, scanning his surroundings for the redhead the whole way. It was no use on the first floor. He was beginning to think that maybe Hwoarang had chosen a different shop to hide in. As more of the second floor came into view, his eyes widened in amazement and he almost wished he wasn't only there to find someone. Maybe he would return later with Steve.

Just as that thought occurred to him, a glimpse of red hair and green suede chaps disappeared into a room labelled "PRIVATE". It was definitely him. A relieved smile spread across his face, even though he couldn't go in there after the man he sought. Instead, he decided to explore this area while he waited for the Korean to come out.

* * *

The first things to be seen in the shadowy room, were two mannequins placed in front of an iron plated antique room divider. One was a woman, wearing a Leather body harness, which looked oddly like a more painful version of the bathing suit. The male mannequin, however, was far more suited up. It seemed to be obvious which gender was the most important to whoever set up the display. The anatomically correct male mannequin was wearing a leather "master" harness, with his dildo bound by an attached chastity jock. It also wore a centurion mask, complete with gag, and blindfold. Nice…

Hwoarang found himself being ushered around the room divider, and into the dungeon display. There was an Iron Maiden, a couple painful racks, cages, cells, stocks, impalers, and a complicated looking suspension bar, with chains and rods, and rope. He stepped around, touching a table covered in whips, restraints, sheaths, cock rings, razor blades, collars, and clamps. He couldn't possibly fathom what kind of people would actually collect all these things. Although, he was sure that the other presence in the room was more or less one of the more faithful connoisseurs.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Loyal inquired, gazing about the room fondly.

"I guess." Hwoarang turned, eyeing the iron maiden. "Are there spikes and broken glass, or any of that sick medieval shit in there?"

An amused chortle came in reply as the strange man came to stand not three inches from the Korean's back. "No. Though, there are some quite tormenting enhancements that people may buy separately. Does it frighten you?"

With an insulted scowl, Hwoarang looked at the shop owner. Once finally noticing how close the man was, he leaped away, bumping past the table he had been inspecting, thoroughly startled as a couple objects clattered to the floor, and backed into one of the racks. "Dude, that's creepy. You're really acting like one of those spooky old butlers in those horror movies… only younger… And shinier… and… uh…"

"More attractive?" Loyal Smirked, casually advancing on the Korean.

Hwoarang sneered. "I was actually going for cocky, but after that, it's now one of those things that goes without saying."

"Cocky?" The strange man laughed lightly. He lowered his eyes down Hwoarang's body and spoke rather darkly, "Indeed." He moved closer, closing his eyes as if enjoying the scent, or feel of something. As he looked back up at the dark Korean eyes, he smiled. "You don't know the half of it, but do not worry, because you will find out."

Before the words even had the chance to register, Hwoarang was slammed against the rack, and his wrists and ankles were bound. He blinked hard a number of times, certain that nothing human could move that fast. In fact, not a single living creature he could think of could move that fast. Not even Toshin or that space man in the tournaments. But whatever this guy was, what could he possibly want with Hwoarang?

In answering his unspoken question, Loyal softly placed a kiss on the confused redhead's cheek. Amazing smooth hands glided down Hwoarang's arms, as the emerald eyes gazed longingly over his whole body. This man was definitely a threat, so why wasn't he being threatening? It was almost like Loyal couldn't believe it was happening. He was acting like he was in awe. Was this the typical behaviour of creepy sex shop owners? Was there some sort of secret society that decided to give sex shop owners super speed?

"Mmm… You're even more beautiful in person…" Loyal paused and frowned at Hwoarang, almost apologetically. "I'm aware that you dislike being bound by anything, physically or metaphorically, but this is necessary. If I didn't restrain you, you'd probably attack me. If you attacked me, I'd have to defend myself, which would result in my harming you. That's the last thing I want. Please understand…"

Hwoarang growled, yanking at the shackles that bound his limbs. "Understand what? That you're a fucking psycho? Oh I understand that perfectly! Why the fuck do you want me in the first place? What good am I to you?"

"Actually… I'm in love with you. I have been for two years now. It's quite a short period of time to me, so I'm astounded that you're in my grasp so soon. It was the third tournament, actually. At the time I had an infatuation with Jin Kazama, and so I was watching the tournament in hopes to catch a glimpse or two of him. I did all the research and found out that you would be attending in order to defeat him. I thought that perhaps you had ulterior motives for wanting to fight with Jin, so I decided to keep watch on you for fear that you may be competition. To cut a not-so-long story short, I fell in love, and I've been watching you ever since."

With a disgusted sneer, Hwoarang responded, "That's fucking great! Not only do I have a stalker, but now I find out that I get Kazama's sloppy seconds! I feel so fucking honoured! Fuck this. Kazama is here, so why don't you just coax him in this little fantasy realm of yours, and creep him out instead? I have things to do… like… Get home and drink this fucked up experience out of my memory!"

Loyal moved closer. "Rest assured, my love, for I have no intention of harming a single hair on your body. I simply wish to keep you here until your pursuer gives up and leaves. Once that happens, I will bring you to your own home and everything will be as it was. But I do not want to leave you hanging here with nothing to do to kill time. That would be unbearable, and although this is a dungeon, the last thing I want is to torture you…"

"What… What are you talking about, you fucking pervert?"

"But as I suspected, someone like you will be resistant to the end." Loyal sighed, slipping his hand under Hwoarang's shirt, and gently mapping the Korean chest. He lowered his head sadly. "I suppose I came on too strong… Of course, there is something I could do to make you return my feelings tenfold, but that is only suiting for a love slave," He thought aloud, "And I do not wish to take away anything that makes up who you are… even your loathing of me. But, I swear, you have nothing to fear."

It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for the creepy guy. Hwoarang watched silently, his jaw set as he refused to respond with anything beyond an angry glare. He was almost tempted to call out for somebody, but not only would that be quite an injury to his pride, but he almost believed those words. Something about Loyal's voice had a sort of calming effect.

With some consideration, the Korean came to the conclusion that this was not the time to be proud. This was the time to be smart. How could he possibly con his way out of this situation? He was never good at sweet-talking, in fact, the only thing his charm was ever good for was picking fights. Maybe he could taunt his way out? No. It wouldn't be smart to agitate a psycho while he couldn't fight back. 'This is all Kazama's fault for coming on to me,' he thought bitterly to himself.

"I know I am acting like an obsessed lunatic, but…" Loyal frowned, seeing Hwoarang's glare. "This was a mistake… But, if I hadn't done this, I would never have had the chance to get so close to you. I feel like an awkward adolescent." With a sigh, he unlatched the shackles.

Without wasting a second, Hwoarang lunged off the rack, tackling the other man to the ground. "Listen to me, you little jerk. I don't know who the fuck you are or what the fuck you want from me, but I'm not in the mood. I was just put in jail for saving the life of a man I hate, all because they thought I was the one who tried to kill him, and then that man hits on me, and then I run into this messed up shit! You could be fucking wonder woman for all I care, but NOBODY touches me without my permission. Do you understand?"

From that distance, the Korean noticed something he hadn't seen before. Loyal's mouth was opened in an understanding smile, and such an expression was more than enough to give Hwoarang a view of those extra large canines. They were the same color as the rest of the teeth, and the same texture. Of course, considering the type of guy it was, and what he was wearing, it wouldn't be much of a surprise that he would have vampire fang caps. Only they looked much too real.

Noticing that the redhead had spotted his fangs, Loyal clamped his mouth shut, fearfully. There wasn't much that he regretted, but acting so spontaneously as to shackle the Korean up when there was no threat that he'd run away was an exception. Every now and then his instincts would get the better of him, and toss all his plans into the wind. Now not only had he confessed his desires, that would have scared the younger man away, but now the revealing of what he truly was would definitely destroy all chances that Hwoarang would ever even consider forgiveness.

"You," Hwoarang hesitated, not knowing how to bring it up, "You seem too wimpy to be a vampire. I might sound crazy asking this, but are you some sort of demon?"

Loyal looked away, his face reddening in shame.

"That would explain your lack of social skills, the creepy personality disorder, and the speed…" The Korean sighed, feeling guilty and pitying the man at the same time, both emotions he was sure he could do without. "So what kind of demon are you? Obviously not a strong one if I was able to take you down. Why didn't you dodge me?"

"If I dodged," Loyal shrugged, still not meeting the younger man's gaze, "You would have fallen on a razor blade that had been knocked off the table earlier, and since you're still weak from inhaling too much smoke in the fire the other night… I didn't think it would be wise for you to lose much blood."

Hwoarang laughed. "You fucking son of a bitch. I don't see no goddamn razor blade. There's only a bunch of painful lookin' dildos and fucking nipple clamps. Falling on those would hurt but it wouldn't draw any blood."

Loyal rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed, "If you would allow me to get up, perhaps you would see one."

Immediately shutting up, Hwoarang obeyed. He stood up and stepped back. In a smooth fluid motion, the other man was on his feet as well, but on the floor where they had been, there was a small, but significant puddle of blood. The Korean, startled and confused, shoved one of Loyal's shoulders in a rough voiceless order to turn around. As the man did, a reasonably large razorblade came into view, still stuck in his back. It had to have been painful, and it was hard to believe that someone would fall on that so that the fiery redhead wouldn't.

Blood trickled down the edge of the blade, and dripped slowly to the floor. The tiny droplets didn't splash when they landed. It was more like they were simply sucked into the puddle. But this blood was thicker than normal blood. It was darker and the scent was stronger. Not only that, but it was strange the way that Loyal acted as though he didn't feel a thing. In fact, he had smiled while they were lying there. Maybe he was stronger than he made himself out to be after all.

Hwoarang was amazed. Nobody had done anything like that for him before. The guy even allowed himself to be tackled and yelled at without mentioning what he had done until he was asked. Why was he willing to do that anonymously? Was it possible that this man was only creepy because he didn't know better?

With great consideration, Hwoarang stepped forward again, and gingerly touched the razorblade. "Alright… We seriously have to talk this through. If you really want to hang with me, we're going to have to lay down some ground rules. But before we do that, we're going to have to work on this attitude of yours. I mean, you went from a slick, cocky cool dude, to a desperate, lovesick stalker creep… Does it hurt?"

"It's a little numb… Is it a bit stain?" Despite the worry about the well-being of his shirt, Loyal smiled. He was greatly relieved that this had worked out better than he had thought it would. He paused and turned his head slightly. "Please, tell me about these rules. Oh, and could you pull it out? I do not want to heal over the razor…"

"Ok. Rule number one: stop stalking me. I never go on friendly terms with fans, and I'm not about to make an exception for a stalker. So the minute I find out you're stalking, or following, or gazing into your crystal ball or whatever the fuck you do, your ass is grass." He yanked the blade out, as if in emphasis of the first rule. "Rule number two: I don't know what kind of demon you are, but if you try to eat me, steal my soul, or any of that creepy demon shit, I'll pound you into oblivion. Rule number three: I'm the boss. If you piss me off, and I tell you to get out of my life, you do it, and trust me; I won't say it unless I mean it. Now last, but not least, Rule number four: I get discounts."

With an even broader smile, Loyal responded, "You have my word."

* * *

It had been a little over 15 minutes. Just to avoid looking suspicious, a lot of purchasing had been made. As Jin was busying himself with filling out the form for delivery, since he didn't feel like carrying all that stuff to his car, Hwoarang walked out of the back room.

For a moment, the two just stood there, looking at each other. One annoyed, while the other braced himself for a string of insults and endless angry shouting. But luckily such a thing didn't happen. Instead, Hwoarang glanced back at another man who exited the room after him, and nodded. Jin couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, noting the fact that the Korean had been alone in that room with an almost frighteningly attractive man, and both their clothes and hair were disheveled.

"Let's go," Hwoarang said, simply to Jin, arrogantly sauntering past and heading across the room.

Jin followed his rival out of the building and into the back street. They walked in silence. Not so much tension was present, as would be expected. Though, there was an air of amusement about the scene. The Korean seemed to be enjoying himself, as if he knew Jin had been jealous, and he loved it. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if Hwoarang liked play with the fact that he was the object of someone's affection. Purposely playing hard to get was horrible emotional torture for the other party involved, but perhaps that was the fun of it.

Getting into the drivers seat, Jin watched as his companion sat in the passenger seat, and closed the door. "I didn't know you've been in this area before… A friend of yours?"

"I haven't been here before," The Korean replied with a grin, "I guess I just make friends wherever I go."

"What were you doing in that room?"

"Fucking." Hwoarang shrugged, nonchalantly.

Though Jin knew it was a lie by the deliberate boldness of the statement, it still managed to bother him. He never liked to be toyed with. Rather than feeding into the other man's game, Jin simply shot him a warning glance, and pulled the car into drive as he quickly fastened his seatbelt. As he was cautiously backing up, he sensed a glare burning two holes in the side of his head. He briefly looked in his companion's direction to find that he was correct. The redhead was fuming. Quite the moody person he had there…

Hwoarang growled, completely ignoring his seatbelt, and lighting a cigarette. "What the fuck is your problem Kazama? What right do you fucking have to be all bitchy about some asshole putting the moves on me? Who the fuck do you think you are? I admit we didn't fuck, which by that look, I gather you figured out on your own, but what fucking business is that of yours?"

"You do realize," Jin started, turning the car out into a busy street, "That in four sentences, you just said 'fuck' five times, don't you?"

"Oh my fucking god! I didn't realize that I was in the company of Mrs. I'm-a-fucking-vocabulary-genius-because-I-can-count. Lah dee, fucking da! If you got a problem with my language, don't listen. Is that too hard to manage, bitch?"

Jin sighed, glancing in the rearview mirror. "Thank you for reminding me why exactly I don't talk to you more often."

"What was that?" Hwoarang laughed bitterly. "Is it just me or are you sounding more prissy by the second? You don't talk to me more often because your always running from fights. The only reason I didn't kick your ass when I first saw you today was because it was out of courtesy since you are probably still drained from the fire, and the fact that you are the reason I'm not still in the joint being molested by a fucking pig. I happen to have every right to be pissed right now because I have had a fucking shit day! And why am I having such a bad day? Because your dumbass boyfriend wasn't man enough to go in there and save you himself! He had to get someone else to do his dirty work!"

Having expected to be the one to blame, Jin was surprised and found himself feeling guilty for all that's happened, anyway. He frowned up at a red light and slowed to a stop. "I'm sorry…"

Without any hesitation at all, Hwoarang tossed the cigarette out the window, grabbed Jin's face, and pulled him into a kiss. After a short moment, he broke away again and grinned mischievously as he said, "Sorry? For what? If it weren't for you, I'd be on my merry way into the slammer… Plus, thanks to you, I got this really cool vibrator!" He pulled a penis shaped vibrator out of his pants, smirking.

Jin nearly choked, and pushed Hwoarang's hands down out of sight of anyone passing by. "Don't wave that thing around!"

TBC……..


End file.
